Kagome's Cinderella Story
by FemaleReaper
Summary: I wrote this when I was like 11. Even I realize how terrible this is. Give me a break.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Ok, so you guys might think this is just another Cinderella story

With the shoe, evil stepsisters, & stuff like that…well your wrong!

As you go along, you'll notice that the story is kind of twisted.

I did NOT want this to be some other lame Cinderella story! Ok?

O & this may be a short story because I know some people don't have time to read so yea ok! Cho Cho!


	2. Chapter 2

Waking Up To Hell

"**KAGOME!", Kikyo, one of her evil siblings, yelled.**

**Kagome sat up with a jerk as if she was pulled. "I'm up, I'm up!", Kagome said. "Hurry up! I'm hungry & your lazy butt is still in bed!", Kikyo yelled, sounding angry like always. While she got **

**up she noticed this wasn't one of the family's happy days because of the look on their faces. So she rushed to the kitchen. The on friend she had in the house was her cat, Buyo, which was treated just as poorly as her.**

"**Hey Buyo, today's going to be hectic huh?" she asked but only a blank stare came out of him. As she was going up the stairs, Kikyo screamed so loud that Kagome could hear 20ft down the huge hall. As Kagome went into Kikyo's room she saw a huge dead rat. "Ewww get it OUT!" "Here's your food. Why are you so scared? It's DEAD", Kagome said irritated on how annoying Kikyo was. "Just get him out!", Kikyo screeched.**

**This was going to be a long day…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where is she?**

"**Inuyasha!", called Miroku, Prince Inuyasha's perverted, trusty servant. "WHAT?", a gruff voice called back. "The ball is in a week! The king wants you fitted!" "Psh! I could care less!", Inuyasha called. Inuyasha had to find a girl at the ball, but if he did it was because he loved her. "Why can't you just leave me ALONE!", Inuyasha yelled irritated. "Look if you don't listen to me then ask your father!" "Well tell my father that I'm not getting married to some random piece of crap that doesn't care about me! Prince's orders!" Miroku could tell he was pissed so he left. 'If I do get married I wanna be in love (I know gay right?) and I want her to like me for me…but where is she?' Inuyasha thought to himself.**

'**OOOO! The family is going shopping for 5 hours at least. I should be able to get a job here…' Kagome thought to herself. She walked up the steps of the huge castle. It was much, much bigger than the mansion of course. "Who are you & what do you want with this castle, peasant", the guard scoffed. Kagome didn't loose her temper like she used to but she still got ticked off at times. " Um, I don't see you wearing a gold jacket! Anyways I'd like to see if I can work here as a maid" "I'm sorry the job has bee-" "Been replaced by you! Please come in!", Miroku said cutting in. He'd do anything to get a pretty girl in the castle. "Here's your uniform…some things are hard to get on, if you need help I'm here!", said Miroku sounding pretty desparate. " Um, I think I'll be ok, hehe", Kagome said feeling awkward. **

**When Kagome was done changing, Miroku told her to go to the prince's room. When she walked in Inuyasha stared but didn't change his face. "Would you like something? Servant Miroku told me to come & see if you needed anything", Kagome said, faking a smile. "Um, if you could clean the room that'd be fine", Inuyasha said stiffly but softly. Kagome nodded. She was doing her work but couldn't stop herself from staring. She thought his face was tough but delicate & oh! Those ears were the cutest things she'd seen in so long. Inuyasha could feel her staring at him but he kept on reading. He got curious about her though. He looked over & Kagome immediately looked away. "Are you wondering? About my ears?", Inuyasha said. "Hmm? Oh, uh yea…", Kagome said, though she just thought he looked cute altogether. " I'm a half demon…a hanyou", Inuyasha said. "People…hate me though…" Kagome looked at him. " Why would anyone hate you?", Kagome said, feeling pity for him. "Because I'm a half breed, half breeds are weak so people look down on them…",Inuyasha stopped, & started thinking about it. "Well that's not fair!", Kagome said sounding mad. " I mean I know how it feels…to be put down because of who you are…",Kagome stopped though. Inuyasha stared at her, he never thought someone was feeling the same way. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Trip to Heaven**

**Kagome was making lunch for Kikyo & Sota, her rotten little brother, while her stepmother went shopping. "So I guess you heard mother, Sota, & I are going on a trip! You'll be here to take care of things…you also will not be going out! We'll be back of course, before the ball", Kikyo said with a chuckle that really annoyed Kagome. 'Wait, so I'll be free for 3 whole days? YES!' Kagome thought trying to hide her smile. She was so eager that they leave she packed all of their bags within 10 minutes. By dinner time, they were gone. Good. Kagome could never eat with them. The clock turned & the music went on. 6 o' clock. Time to go to the castle.**

**When Kagome went to the prince's room, she noticed he was sad. They were good friends now. "Oh, what's wrong?", Kagome asked hurrying to sit next to him. She wondered if he got picked on or something, though he wasn't ****that ****sensitive. "Did you get hurt?" "Hmm? O no, I just have to choose someone to marry but I wanna be married to someone who's in love with me & me with her…", Inuyasha explained. Kagome's heart got swept away but she kept her cool. "That's horrible", Kagome said, having pity for him. Inuyasha watched her sweep. "Can I ,uh, help?", Inuyasha said blushing. Kagome was about to say 'That's alright' but something told her not to. So she said "Sure". As Inuyasha was mopping he caught himself staring at her. He was curious & liked how she understood him. "What do you do? For a living?" "Um, I work for my family, I'm more of their maid", Kagome answered. " I should be making dinner…, said Kagome with a grin stretching across her face, do you want…ramen?", Kagome said with a giggle. He smiled to. "Sure"**

**When she left, he thought about what she said. '****…I'm more of their maid'****. 'Poor Kagome, I wonder what she goes through…' Inuyasha thought aloud. His thoughts were interrupted when she came back with a smile on her face. "There ya go! Fresh ramen!", Kagome said merrily. 'I wonder…' Inuyasha stopped thinking & said thanks. Kagome started to clean the windows. "Kagome, would you…um, would you…like to stay here…at the, um, castle?", Inuyasha said red as beet. **

**Inuyasha could see streaks of tears coming down her cheeks. It was then that Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was hugging him. How'd she go over to him so fast? Inuyasha then remembered that he was thinking so he didn't see her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!", Kagome said getting tears on his shirt, but he didn't care. He'd never really been hugged before, his mother died when he was younger so he didn't remember much & his father was way to busy that he actually didn't talk to him. Most days he would talk to him at all. He relized he was feeling…warm inside. Then he hugged her back because he never hugged anyone that he remembered. Usually he wouldn't think of touching people anyways, plus she smelled better & he knew she, was different.**

**A few days went by. The family would be back today. Luckily Kagome moved all of her stuff into the castle. While she was on break, she went over to the mansion. When she got there, they weren't home yet so she cleaned up a little. When they walked through the door, Kagome had a big grin on her face. "Why are **you **so happy?", Kikyo asked. "Well, Kagome said, 'I'm moving into the castle"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen**

"**Excuse me?", Kagome's stepmother, Kaede, said. "The people in the castle, uh liked my work so much that they said I should stay…hehe", Kagome said, with her palms sweaty & butterflies in her stomach. "O! well Kagome I'm sorry to say this but…I own you, hmhm", Kaede said with a smirk. Kagome went through the words over & over in her head. Kagome wanted to scream. She felt like a sword pierced her heart. She was…frozen. Frozen there, forever. And if her stepmother were to die, her brother & sister would own her. She wanted to cry but all she said was "May I go tell them…that I will not be living there then?" "If you must", Kaede said happily, knowing that Kagome was in pain. When Kagome got outside of the mansion she strated to run as fast as she could, crying. She wanted to get out of her doom. And Inuyasha…she wanted to have more time with him. After Kagome looked decent she let herself into the prince's room. She saw he was sleeping, so she pulled a chair over & watched him. From her eyes, he looked like an angel. It somewhat calmed her down. 10 minutes went by before she herself was asleep. An hour after that Inuyasha woke up. He stretched & yawned. Then he saw Kagome. He brightened up when he saw her. She looked exhausted. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable so he gently picked her up & laid her down on his bed. Kagome what up a while after that. 'Inuyasha's bed?' Kagome thought curious how she got there. She saw Inuyasha looking out the window again. His ears twitched & his nose wiggled. He turned around giving a little grin to Kagome. She smiled a weak smile. All she could think about was what her stepmother said. 'I own you' Kagome couldn't get it out of her head. She was also thinking how she would tell Inuyasha. She walked over to him, she had to tell him soon enough. "Inuyasha…I can't…I…I can't move into the castle. Inuyasha was shocked. "What why?", he said, keeping his anger inside. "My stepmother…she says she "owns" me but if I could you know I would've loved to have stayed", Kagome said sadly. "Wait! What if you just stay here? I won't let them in the castle!", Inuyasha said with hope in his eyes. He knew he would miss her more. "Well…ok but please let them go to the ball, they deserve that much", Kagome said. She actually regretted saying that. "Ok, and…Kagome?", Inuyasha said blushing. Kagome looked up at him with sparkles in her eyes. "Will you go to the…", Inuyasha said trying to finish. 'C'mon I can say it' Inuyasha thought to himself. "I mean will you come with me…to uh…to help me pick out something to wear for the ball?", Inuyasha said. They were both disappointed. Kagome because she thought he would ask her. Inuyasha because he thought it was stupid that he couldn't ask her. But she nodded & said "Thank you, Inuyasha".**

**That night she was looking out the balcony, feeling comfy in her handmade silk PJ's. She noticed some people walking up to the castle. They looked familiar but it was hard to tell in the dark. Kagome tried to see closer. Kagome gasped. 'It's them!' **


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally**

**Kagome hurried to Inuyasha's room. "That's them!", Kagome said. Inuyasha did some sign language to the guard. 'Is he deaf?' Kagome thought in wonder. The guard nodded. "Ok your safe, but you should get some sleep…you look tired", Inuyasha said, softly. "K, love ya", Kagome said just noticing what she said. Inuyasha opened his eyes wide. "Huh?", Inuyasha was wondering if he heard right. "Uh, I said, 'K, glove ya'…they say that in some countries on a starry night", Kagome said hoping he would buy it. "Oh ok, then you to", Inuyasha said playing along. As Kagome went out of the room she thought 'Really? Glove you? That was probably one of the stupidest things I've ever thought of!'. 'I know what she said…I mean I'm not crazy…am I?' Inuyasha thought, then he looked out his bedroom door and smiled.**

**When Kagome woke up the next morning she saw a little card & a rose. She opened the card:****Dear Kagome, you might know this but I'm kind of shy when it comes to these so I'd rather write it…I was wondering if you would…come to the ball with me? Please give me your answer when you wake up. Thanks!**

**Your Friend,**

**Inuyasha**

"**Oh finally! After all this time I've been waiting! Not that it's been that long…", Kagome cheered. 'I wonder what I should wear?' Kagome thought. Then she remembered what the prince said "Oh! I have to get over there!". When she got to the princes room he wasn't there. 'Hmm, maybe he's eating!' thought Kagome, really eager to answer Inuyasha's question. When she got top the kitchen, he wasn't there. An hour passed by and Kagome searched almost the whole castle, and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.**

'**Well while I'm waiting I can look for something to wear' thought Kagome wondering **if** there was anything. She found a dress in her size that was pretty but needed a few changes.**

***Snip* Kagome cut of the last piece. She put the dress on & fixed her hair while putting on some accessories. She looked beautiful. And she had to admit it, she looked good. *knock knock* "Come in!" Inuyasha peeked in. When he saw her he almost drooled. "Hey! Where were you?", Kagome asked. "Sorry, I take walks in the mornings", said Inuyasha, still staring. " So I take this as a yes?" "Yep! Do I look ok? I didn't want to look too…dressy. You know cause I wan…" Inuyasha cut her off "You look beautiful". Kagome hugged him. He loved her scent…lavender & honey. She looked up at him & felt…jittery. She found herself getting closer to his face. 'This is it! Finally my first…' Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. Kagome slowly pulled away & went to the door. It was Miroku. "Oh, hello miss, I actually have something to show you that's hidden in here" *pat pat* "Eeeek!", Kagome screeched, running to Inuyasha. *smack* "Oh, Inuyasha must you be so harsh?", Miroku said, his cheek still burning. "Get out pervert", Inuyasha said.**

**Kagome was getting ready for the ball when she got a letter. It said to go out side to get a gift. She went outside but there was nothing. "Ahhhh!", Kagome screamed. She was pushed on the floor. Someone was tearing her dress & kicking her. Her hair was being pulled & she was getting bruised & cut a little. She saw the person walk away. Long black hair & pale skin…Kagome was shocked. It was Kikyo! She tried getting up but was to weak. She started to cry. She wanted to feel safe in Inuyasha's arms. "Don't cry", said a soft voice. She was scared so she backed up against the wall.**


	7. Chapter 7

**More beautiful?**

**Kagome looked up & saw a faint light. Standing in front of her was a beautiful young looking woman. "Wh-wh-who are y-you?", Kagome asked, scared. "Please, call me Sango", said the mystical woman. "I'm going to make everything better! You won't hurt & you will be even more beautiful", Sango said. Kagome found the strength to slowly get up. "Hmm? Let me measure you and oh! Perfect!" Sango snapped her fingers & Kagome looked more beautiful than before. Every hurt on her body was also gone. "There you go! You look PERFECT! Now go! We'll talk later! I can heal the wounds but everything else will be back to normal at midnight!", Sango said softly. Kagome smiled "Thank you!" "Your welcome! Remember just call my name & I'll be there!", Sago called. Kagome ran into the castle. "Good luck, Kagome, good luck", whispered Sango.**

**Kagome went back inside before she got hurt again. She peeked into Inuyasha's room. She was shocked. She was crying a tiny bit cause she didn't want to mess up her make-up but it didn't matter. There she was watching Kikyo & Inuyasha…kissing! After Kikyo heard Kagome leave she said "C'mon Naraku, our work here is done".**

"**To think I actually fell in l-love with him!", Kagome was more mad at herself for trusting a prince.**

**Meanwhile Inuyasha was looking for Kagome. "Kagome!", Inuyasha called. He looked everywhere he thought she would be. Then he started looking outside. "Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled. Kagome heard him, then her anger grew. But all she did was run towards the village. Inuyasha could smell her & hear rusting in the trees & grass. He started running towards her. She knew he would sniff her out, so she found some mud & put it all over her. She couldn't tell if her scent went away or not. 'Maybe if I get my blood on something then keep on going he won't sniff me out just my blood' Kagome thought. She didn't know if it would work or not but she tried it. Inuyasha heard a scream. Kagome didn't mean to cut herself so hard. But she put the blood on the tree & ran. 'Kagome's blood!' Inuyasha thought, worried. "Kagome!", Inuyasha screamed as loud as he could. He found her gloves then the blood but he knew she already disappeared into the night.**

**Kagome found an inn she could stay at. She got taken care of, but she couldn't move her arm that much. The cut still hurt. "Do you have anyone to take care of you?", the worker asked. She thought about her stepsister & how she didn't want to see her at all. "Um, no I don't", Kagome said, wiping her red eyes. "I can let you stay here for 3 days & 3 nights but that's all I can do" "Thank you" Kagome said sniffling.**

**Inuyasha was still wondering why Kagome would run away from him. Then Inuyasha saw a faint light come from his balcony. It was Sango, the 'fairygodmother'. "Who are you?", Inuyasha asked. " I am Kagome's fairygodmother, and she's the reason I'm hear", Sango answered. "What happened to her? Is she safe?", Inuyasha asked, worried. Sango moved her hand across the air and showed Inuyasha what Kagome did & saw. " Th-that wasn't me! I don't even know that girl!", Inuyasha said, confused. "I know that, but Kagome doesn't…" "Can you tell her?", Inuyasha asked, furiously. " I think **you **should tell her", said Sango, hoping he would understand how. "But what if she doesn't believe me?", Inuyasha asked. " When you tell her, give her your heart", said Sango, then she disappeared. 'Give her my heart?' Inuyasha thought to himself.**

**The next morning Kagome woke up more tired that usual. When she tried to stretch her arm gave off a sharp pain. Kagome moaned a little. Then it reminded her of last night. She felt hurt & betrayed. She just noticed that she only ate breakfast yesterday. "Ugh, I'm starving", Kagome mumbled to herself. Wait she didn't have anything to wear. She put her head under her pillow and cried. She couldn't get last night out of her head. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Girl Hunting**

"**Miroku!", Inuyasha yelled. Miroku came running in. "Yes?" "Get the blood hounds! And have them sniff these", Inuyasha held out Kagome's gloves & a cloth he rubbed on her blood. "Right Away", Miroku said, then left. 'She better be safe' Inuyasha thought.**

**Kagome was taking a hot bath. "Ahhh…no more stress…for now". Kagome was getting fresh new clothes getting shipped in from some place.*knock knock* Kagome dried off then put on a slim fitting night gown. When she opened the door she saw one of the castle guards. She flinched a little. "Hello miss, do you know a Kagome Higurashi?", the guard asked. "I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by that name", Kagome said hoping he wouldn't notice her. The guard whistled and then a mopy blood hound came slowly. The guard pulled out the gloves & the cloth with blood on it. 'I didn't think he'd go this far!' Kagome thought hoping she would get out of this. The guard let the dog sniff the stuff then her. The dog tickled Kagome a little with his sniffing then howled loudly. "Miss, please come with me", the guard said sternly. She went with the guard thinking of how she could get out of this but just stayed silent. It took them at least 30 minutes to get to the castle. Then they went down the hall which took about 10 minutes. Kagome could've gone way faster than this. Then she got to the room she least wanted to go in. The guard knocked on the door which took about several more minutes to open.**

**When Kagome looked up she saw Inuyasha's golden eyes staring at her. At once he hugged her. She felt warm but she was still angry. The guard left & he dragged her into his room. She tried to push away but then the wanting of pushing him away stopped. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence, "Kagome, please let me talk to you! It's not what you think! I would never hurt you!" "Shut up, Inuyasha! Shut up! If I wasn't good enough for you, you could've just told me!", Kagome said, taking a breathe. "Kagome! I would never do that to you!... I…I…" "You what Kagome said, turning red & pale at the same time. "I love you…" Inuyasha said honestly. Kagome stared at him. She didn't know what to believe. Sango appeared in her head. "He's not lying, Kagome, believe in him", Sango said, showing Kagome what Kikyo said. Kagome got closer to Inuyasha & said "Your not lying?". She could tell in his eyes. They had truth all over them. Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. Kagome couldn't lie to herself…she was in love.**

"**The wedding has officially begun!", the king yelled. Inuyasha slowly started walking into the ball room with Kagome by his side. **

**She had a nice dark green, ball gown, fitted dress with little black flowers allover. They started dancing thinking only about each other, then it ended with a kiss.**

**Sango appeared in the back where Miroku was. *Slap* "Don't think you'll be getting anything from me, servant", Sango said. She looked over & laughed a little as Miroku lay there with a bruise on his cheek.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Ears**

"**Keira!", Kagome called. The little four year old came running into the living room. "Yea?...can I hwave a lollicop?", asked Keira, Kagome's daughter. Kagome giggled at her bad English, "After I clean your ears". Keira had raven black hair like Kagome's, with Inuyasha's ears. She was wearing a yellow dress with a pink bow around the waist. Her face was exactly like Kagome's only she had Inuyasha's eye color. She was tough like her dad but sweet and caring like her mom. "Kagome! Kagome!", Kagome heard her name being called from outside their big house. Kagome looked outside & smiled. It was Inuyasha holding a huge box. She opened the door while Keira was getting her wet with her long hair. When he came in he gave Kagome a peck on the cheek & smiled at Keira. "Daddy! What's dat?", asked Keira grabbing his leg.**

**Inuyasha got down on one knee & whispered in her ear. "But you only get one a day ok?", Inuyasha said. She nodded & went to open the box. Keira held up a huge round lollipop bigger than a full sized jawbreaker. Kagome was a little shocked about how big it was. Keira was even having a hard time holding it up. "And, if you can, eat one bite day", Kagome said looking at Inuyasha but talking to Keira. Kagome saw dirt allover Inuyasha's hair. "Were you hanging out with Miroku again", Kagome asked, checking the rest of him. "Oh, yea, we were messing around…", Inuyasha said with the look NOOOO! in his eyes. Inuyasha sat down, he was exhausted. When Kagome was done washing Keira's ears she looked at the sponge, then the bucket, then the dozing Inuyasha. Kagome started stroking his ears until he fell asleep.**

'**Finally' thought Kagome, reaching for the soap. First she got his hair wet & soapy. Inuyasha stirred but didn't wake up. Kagome still thought he was as beautiful as always when he slept. It wasn't easy scrubbing everything but she got it. Kagome lifted the bucket on the couch the sniffed his shirt. 'Ugh!' Kagome thought, disgusted. She took off his shirt, which was harder, & gasped a tiny bit. Dirt & bruises were everywhere. She started with his chest, then his stomach, then his arms, and lastly his neck and some of his back. She got up to go wash his shirt when suddenly the bucket fell allover Inuyasha. Inuyasha woke up startled and Kagome didn't even moved an inch. He smiled & said sleepily "You know…I havn't had a water fight…in a really long time…". Inuyasha got up, picked up the bucket, and looked at it. 'There's enough in here' he thought. Kagome didn't know what he was doing just staring at it. **

**SLASH! Kagome wanted to yell at Inuyasha but she found herself laughing. She grabbed the soapy sponge & squeezed it out allover Inuyasha's head. They were both laughing. Then Kagome went over, hugged Inuyasha, and got him all wet. Inuyasha grabbed the bucket and ran to the kitchen. He came back with nothing in his hands. Kagome picked up Keira, who just came into the room, while Inuyasha was doing something. Kagome turned around and Inuyasha splashed them both, not knowing Keira was there. Keira laughed a little, she loved the water, like Kagome. They all played for at least an hour until Keira started yawning a lot. After Kagome tucked her in, she went back into the living room. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around wet Kagome. She looked up at him & he kissed her. She knew she would be safe forever. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I knw it wuz shorter than most stories & it wuz kinda gay in some parts but it wuz ok, rite? Well, plz leave at least 1 review cuz I wanna knw if ppl even read it or not & if I should continue, k? I WILL be making more KAGxINU stories based on Diney & some other things. K, keep reading! P.S. I am NOT one of those freaks who want reviews rlly badly! I jus wanna knw if ppl bother readin or not k? Cho Cho! **


End file.
